Catlaidiez
Catlaidiez is a 2005 action-adventure video game by SEGA and Muffin Pot Productions for the Game Boy Advance. The game revolves around four cat girls who fight for their homeland, the island of Catzzanova in Animalia. The island is constantly threatened by the evil Sir Tofeiroth. The game became popular with the "furry" community on the internet and sold well for a Western-made video game. Two sequels were later released for the GBA, with more following on later Nintendo systems. The game was created by Mag Irasuki (characters, art and story) and Joseph Brian (programming). Summary One day, Sir Tofeiroth plots to wipe out Catzzanova by unleashing a weapon that produces a Fire Comet with a laser. The Catlaidiez are assigned to save the island and stop Tofeiroth and his Doglaidiez. Characters Protagonists Character descriptions based on profiles courtesy of The-Neezh on deviantART. *'Angelina' - a blue bat-winged cat monster (bakeneko) who has a tendency to fly around at night to give the innocent populace nightmares. Angelina is good friends with Violet, another bakeneko, even making Violet her pupil. Despite her dark personality, she will suddenly feel warm in her cold heart and fly in to save her friends from a tight situation. *'Carmen' - a blue Persian cat with, due to her being a high-end breed of cat, has an affinity for anything beautiful and the leader of the group. She is also very sweet, but can sometimes get cranky, especially when someone gets on her bad side. Her eyesight, hearing and smell are inexplicably stronger than other cats on the island. *'Lestlie' - a yellow Manx kitten who moved with her family to Catzzanova from the Isle of Man. In spite of her short stature, she is very kind and helpful to her friends whenever necessary. She is also very smart, but can use her cuteness to her advantage on some occasions. *'Violet' - a red bakeneko who is Angelina's friend and pupil. Unlike Angelina, she does not like being evil and does not approve of Angelina giving other cats nightmares. However, she has dark, magical powers that she only uses to do good. She lives with Angelina because her parents permanently disappeared while they went out to scare others when she was a kitten, and the experience traumatized her since then. She can be a hothead sometimes, but she has a good, friendly side. Antagonists *Sir Tofeiroth A.B. Snoutacus - the main antagonist of the game, an evil dog who was once best friends with the Mayor of Catzzanova. Their friendship ended and the terror began when they both got in an heated argument over whether or not cats or dogs were better than each other. He is very pompous, greedy, insane and has a pathological hatred of cats. He tries to take over the island of Catzzanova using him, his weapons (produced by TofCorp Ltd.) and his cronies, the Doglaidiez. Weapons/Power-Ups *'Magic' - Depends on the character. *'Fish' - Helps the Catlaidiez regain health when hurt. *'Apples'- Works like the Starman in the Super Mario Bros franchise, briefly making a Catlaidy invincible. *'Pumps' - The pumps can inflate an enemy until they get hurt. *'H-Tablet' - Works like a P-Balloon in Super Mario World, temporarily inflating a Catlaidy to make them reach higher areas. H stands for "Helium". Reception The game received positive reviews from critics and players alike. IGN gave the game a 8.5 out of 10, among other positive ratings online. The game's review on Giant Bomb states, "Combining great anime-style artwork, well-programmed gameplay, lovable characters and humorous weapons, the game will please die-hard fans of cute stuff." Controversy Within two days of its release, the game provoked controversy from various Christian organizations due to the protagonists' use of magic, especially criticizing the character Angelina. Another criticism was the occasional (but non-sensual) nudity of the characters (remember, they are cartoon characters and they are not actually offensive when nude), though they usually wear outfits in the game. Many outraged parents (especially Christian parents) complained of the game's aforementioned nudity since it is a children's video game, but Mag Irasuki refused to edit it, as it is not in a sexual context. Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Rated 6 Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Fan Games Category:2005 Category:Games Category:SEGA